Over the years a wide variety of communications features (also referred to as services) have been developed, such as call forwarding, three-way calling, music on hold, and so forth. When two or more features are applied to a telephone call, however, it is possible that an interaction between the features might cause unexpected or unwanted behavior, such as permitting policies to be circumvented or causing the call to fail. For example, suppose a call is set up via a meet-me conferencing feature, and then a music-on-hold feature is activated during the call. If one of the call participants goes on hold, then all of the other parties on the call will also hear the music.